


Across Stars and Universes

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Big Brothers, One Shot Collection, Servamp Age AU, by CrazyAnime3, tiny children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Short and sweet little snippets of the Servamp family's lives, set in the very sweet Age AU by crazyanime3
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni & Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Jeje | Doubt Doubt & Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. How Far We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Servamp Age AU, which was invented and brought to life by CrazyAnime3.

Jeje is happy Lily has found himself a best friend. Really. Even if he doesn’t look the part, he is excited and proud and will go above and beyond to get him to said best friend’s house.

He only wishes it wasn’t the little brother of the most irritating person to ever walk the face of this earth.

“Why so gloomy, Jay?” Mikuni asks with the biggest, most stupid grin on his face. Jeje regrets every decision that led up to this. Now he’s stuck with this idiotic, childish nuisance of a guy who talks too loudly and holds conversations with his doll far more often than is normal, which would be never.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Jay-Jay,” Mikuni happily continues. “Kay-Jay…”

“Stop!”

“Jay-bae. Jeje-chan.”

Jeje punches him in the arm, not as strong as he’d be able to but with enough force to hurt. If he’d actually land a hit, that is, because Mikuni moves back swiftly, his grin only growing wider.

“Now, now, Jeje! Not in front of the kids!”

Jeje groans.

Lily, who is sitting at least five metres away from them and also deeply focused on some craft project, perks up at the sound. Because they seem to share a brain at times, Misono does as well. Mikuni calls and coos and waves to his little brother, who seems unimpressed and instead demands his friend’s attention back. Lily allows himself to be distracted, but not without throwing both their older brothers a cautious look along with his usual cheerful smile and wave.

Jeje bites his tongue, but only for a moment.

“See? You have to be careful around them!” Mikuni mocks as soon as they’re not being overheard any longer. “You can’t go around corrupting their pure little minds with your grumpiness!”

“I think,” Jeje grits out, trying to be quiet because he knows Lily is well-versed in understanding even his most quiet mumbles once his attention is grabbed, “the only corruption around here is you.”

Mikuni gasps in indignation.

“Jeje-chan! How can you be this cruel! Did you hear that, Abel? Me, a corruption?”

Abel is not really part of their conversation, mostly because she’s a doll. She seems well-mannered, though, because she doesn’t comment.

“There you have it!” Mikuni proudly brags as though all is said in the toy’s silence. “Abel attests me a flawless character.”

“Abel is an idiot, then,” Jeje answers before he can stop himself. Mikuni wails as though he’s been shot.

“Jeje! How dare you! She can hear you, you know! Don’t listen to him, Abel! So cruel! I thought we were friends!”

The way he keeps up his whining like some sort of tantrum throwing toddler siren would be impressive, if it wasn’t so incredibly annoying. Jeje sees Lily’s head shoot up again in the corner of his eyes, and he curses silently.

Lily hates conflict almost as much as he loves Misono. He would never, ever want Jeje and Mikuni to fight; fights give him headaches and make him sad and every time they happen at home he’ll go curl up in his room to wait them out. In his little four-year-old mind he probably dreams of Mikuni and Jeje becoming best friends like he and Misono are, so they can all go on fun adventures together and everything can be as peaceful and happy as it is in the fairy tales he likes Jeje to read him for bedtime.

This will most likely never happen, but for his little brother (and _only_ for his little brother) Jeje can at least try to pretend he doesn’t constantly feel like punching Mikuni in the face.

“Hey!” He starts, loudly and roughly to cut through the noise that guy is making, before he forces himself to employ the voice he usually uses to explain to Ildio why three servings of lasagne really are enough.

“I didn’t mean it,” He mumbles. Mikuni looks at him with big puppy dog eyes, still holding his doll close. Jeje has many small kids in his family, but none of them are quite as childish as this guy.

“What are you saying, Jeje-chan?”

Hyperaware of Lily’s eyes on him Jeje grits his teeth.

“I’m sorry.”

A wide, manic, unbearably mischievous grin slowly spreads all over Mikuni’s face as he holds up Abel, moving her little arms so she looks like she’s crossing them disapprovingly.

Think of Lily, Jeje tells himself, think of how happy he was to be invited here, think of all the times he rambled about Misono and about how incredibly sad he’d be if anything, even something as utterly ridiculous as this, stood between their families.

“I’m sorry, Abel,” He says.

Mikuni’s eyes are glowing, and for a second all the mischievousness melts away and he just looks happy. Jeje would say it could almost be sweet, if he hadn’t spent the past four years with Lily, who out-sweets everyone. At least it’s not a face he’d like to punch anymore, if only for a bit.

“Jeje-chan! I knew that very, very deep down you aren’t all grumpy and miserable!” Mikuni chirps and any semblance of affection crumbles away. “We might even invite you to our tea party next week! You’ll have to dress much cuter, though! We can’t have your gothic look destroy the mood! But don’t you dare be as cute as Abel!”

“Lovely,” Jeje grumbles. He drops his head on his arms and tries just to endure Mikuni for now. At least Lily has gone back to playing with Misono and laughing and smiling, so he did well. Being a good big brother demands sacrifices, he decides, and he’s being a very good big brother today.

A few minutes later, when Mikuni’s rambling has him lulled into a half-dozing sort of state, there’s a little tug on his sleeve. The little ones seem to have finished their project, and now Lily is standing by his chair, beaming up at him and hiding something behind his back. Misono next to him does the same. They’re both visibly excited, almost bouncing up and down on their heels. 

“Aw, did you make something nice?” Mikuni asks. Lily ignores that the question is mostly directed at Misono and throws him a blindingly brilliant smile, too.

“We have presents for you!” He announces.

“Close your eyes,” Misono demands. “And show your hands!” 

Jeje reluctantly obeys. He can feel Lily tying something around his wrist, clumsily and slowly, but determined to succeed.

“You can look now!” He finally says.

Jeje opens his eyes, and it’s a bracelet. A bracelet-shaped braid of pink and purple yarn, to be precise, tied with three knots instead of one and definitely impossible to get off.

He almost dreads looking over to Mikuni. But he does and there it is; the very same bracelet, also tied with too many knots to ever get it off again. Mikuni looks very proud of his new possession, but as he finds it on Jeje’s hand as well his smile drops for the tiniest of seconds.

“Friendship bracelets!” Misono happily blurts out, solidifying their suspicions.

Their eyes meet. There’s a silent agreement between them.

“They’re wonderful,” Jeje says.

“Absolutely!” Mikuni agrees. “You really put your heart and soul into them!”

“We’ll treasure them always.”

“Yes! Now we can show everyone what great friends we are!”

“The best of friends!”

“Definitely!”

Lily and Misono seem to grow a few centimetres with each compliment. They’re so ridiculously proud of themselves and their work to unite their big brothers. How could either of them be honest and take their moment away? If Jeje is right in judging Mikuni, the one thing they have in common is that they’d both readily take the truth to their graves with them.

“We can make friendship charms, too!” Lily tells them cheerily. Misono yells something about colourful clay and they’re off, fast as lightning.

The proud smile Jeje showed his little brother was real, so it doesn’t drop as he scampers away, only once he turns around to Mikuni.

“I’m your best friend, Jeje-chan?” Mikuni asks, voice trembling and lips twitching with emotion, though it’s less because he’s touched and more because he’s holding back a laughing fit.

“Oh, shut it.”

“That’s no way to talk to your best friend! Abel! Jeje is being mean!”

His little brother out of earshot for now, Jeje groans and shoves his arms over his ears. When Lily is older, he thinks, he definitely owes him one.


	2. Nighttime Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again set in the wonderful Age AU from CrazyAnime3, which deserves so much attention and love. The post this is based on is a few years old, which just proves it was already awesome back then. The little part at the end is also based on some accompanying doodles!

On one hand, being woken up by the sound of tiny sniffles and sobs in the middle of the night is a devastating experience. Jeje knows little kids tend to get nightmares; Hyde and Ildio had them too, though they preferred Freya’s comfort to his. Even so, seeing Lily’s tears and trembles and big, fearful eyes when he’s supposed to be all smiles and sunshine is heart-breaking.

On the other hand he has the power to seal away the tears and let fear be gone, and that makes it all a little better.

“Come here,” He mumbles as the last dregs of sleepiness are swept away by concern and affection in equal parts. Lily reaches out for him and allows himself to be pulled into big brother’s lap, where he promptly curls into a little shaking ball in dire need of hugs and cuddles.

Jeje is glad to oblige. He wraps Lily in his arms all safe and warm and can feel tiny hands sinking into his pyjama shirt and holding on to the fabric and the stray strands of dark hair that slipped into their grasp. It’s nothing but a weak tug, so Jeje doesn’t comment and instead brushes away tears with his thumbs.

“Nightmare again?” He mumbles.

Lily doesn’t look at him, but there’s a small, stuttered “Yes”. His fluffy hair feels damp with sweat as Jeje cards through it. Whatever nightmare plagued his little brother must have been a bad one.

Sometimes he wonders what he did when he was the small and scared one, all those years ago. Maybe Hugh or Kuro were the ones to comfort him, maybe he never had the issue at all. The memories are fuzzy, even though he tried recalling them many, many times when he was new to this and Lily seeking him out in the middle of the night had been a strange and intimidating thing to deal with.

But by now he’s a pro. He knows exactly what Lily needs.

“It’s okay…” He soothes, keeping his voice quiet and low and as soft as he can. “I’m right here.”

He hugs the little thing a bit tighter, not uncomfortably so but enough to let him know this is real and it’s all over and alright now and that he’s with Jeje and as safe as he can be. Lily still sniffles a little, but he returns the gesture and his short arms squeeze him for a second. The tears have stopped coming, so Jeje wipes away the last few remnants with the hem of his pyjama top.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He offers. Lily looks up at him, eyes wide enough to reflect the sliver of light from the cracked bedroom door and in deep contemplation.

“I’ll listen,” Jeje assures him, and Lily looks down again and leans against his stomach, nestling closer to make himself as comfortable as he can. He’s a tiny furnace of warmth in Jeje’s lap and he can’t help but relax as well.

“Okay,” Lily whispers. He sounds much better.

They have a routine from here on. Lily will talk. Jeje will assure him it’s alright, it’s not real, and whisper sweet nothings to him until he’s calm enough to sleep again. Exhausted from the nightly adventure Lily will inevitably pass out right then and there in big brother’s arms, and Jeje will stay awake a little longer to stop any nightmare from coming back before he, too, is lulled to sleep by the warmth against him and the calm, peaceful rhythm that is the gentle rise and fall of Lily’s chest.

Tonight is no different and soon all nightmares and fears are forgotten in favour of deep, dreamless sleep.

~

The morning is an unusually quiet one. It’s a Saturday, so no day-care for Lily and no school for Jeje, which the latter uses as an excuse to keep them both in bed a little longer. As they finally emerge it’s early enough for Kuro to still be in bed – which is any time before noon, really – and late enough for Freya to have left for the park with Hyde and Ildio. Hugh treats himself with an extra-long routine of whatever it is he does in the bathroom when he blocks it in the morning, and Jeje and Lily have the kitchen all to themselves.

Jeje finds waffles, pops them in the toaster and pours coffee for himself and milk for his little brother. Lily is a little bundle of energy today; he sprints back and forth between kitchen and living room and finally settles on dragging over the bag of drawing supplies to the kitchen table in an effort to keep himself busy during the extremely agonizing five minutes their waffles take. 

Jeje watches carefully, but Lily has taken the nightmare in stride and barely even seems to remember it. Sometimes he’ll be a bit quieter in the morning, a bit more subdued than what would be normal for him, and then he’ll stick close to Jeje and hug his legs and make him fall over to everyone’s amusement. It’s sweet and not something Jeje would mind, but today Lily rather spends his time drawing very enthusiastically. He doesn’t even stop as a plate of waffles is placed in front of him.

“Drawing and eating?” Jeje asks when Lily grabs one of them; not with the intent to chide, rather out of amusement. Lily still looks up at him with big eyes, crayon frozen in mid-air, and Jeje chuckles.

“I’ll keep it a secret.”

“You’re the best!” Lily tells him and resumes his drawing while munching on a waffle.

He’s being very careful about it, Jeje notices. He meticulously keeps away any crumbs from the paper, and he is also careful not to let on what exactly it is he’s creating.

It takes him almost the entire stack of waffles to finish, but when he does, he looks up with the biggest, proudest grin, calls him and demands “Look at what I drew!” so loudly and urgently there is no other choice, and slides the paper over.

Jeje almost chokes on his coffee. He recognizes the two figures at once, even without the names Lily wrote out for him above their heads (but of course they had to go there, Lily is very proud of the words he can write) or the frowning paper bag placed on crayon-Jeje’s head. Crayon-Lily beams up at him with almost the same radiance the real Lily does.

What does he even say about this? God, he is so very suddenly very emotional, yet he can’t think of it as silly at all. He’s just so proud and happy about being loved so much.

“Jeje?” Lily asks, sounding a little bit scared, “Are you crying?”

“They’re happy tears,” Jeje is quick to assure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leaving a comment would make me really happy!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope this story was enjoyable to you, and I thank you for reading! If you want to leave a comment it would mean the world to me.  
> The Servamp Age AU gives me life, it's wonderful, sweet and fluffy and also created by a wonderful artist who deserves all the praise. If you don't know her already, check out CrazyAnime3 on tumblr, twitter or instagram, where there's much more adorable fluff to be found.


End file.
